


Chrysanthemums

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Yu starts coughing up flower petals just after the culture festival.





	Chrysanthemums

Yu starts coughing up flower petals just after the culture festival.

_Chrysanthemums_ , he thinks while cleaning the blood and petals up off the floor. Yu doesn’t have to worry too much about hiding them- there’s no one else in the Dojima household after all.

That’s why he doesn’t tell his friends. He has to stay strong, to keep them focused. It’s not like he knows why this is happening anyway. There isn’t anyone he’s interested in. Why should he worry his friends with something he doesn’t understand himself?

He owes it to them, Dojima, and Nanako to push through the tightness in his chest, the difficulty breathing, and the pain that racks through his body whenever he coughs.

Then the dreams start.

_There’s someone there. Someone who’s just out of reach. “Wow, your strong” they say. “I’m glad you’re our leader.” “I am in your care.”_

_Yu wants to tell them something, but before he can. they disappear. He’s fighting desperately through the fog to get to them._

_Desperately, he shouts. “I lo-”_

_He chokes on the words._

Yu wakes up and there are flower petals on his bed. More chrysanthemums.

After awhile, Yu thinks he has a handle on it. He’s gotten used to the pain, and learned to cover it up. He’s even got a nice bouquet sitting on the table for when Dojima and Nanako finally come home.

Then the TV spits them out in an unfamiliar jungle. Yu offers to carry a poisoned Rise, and maybe it puts a little more pressure on his tired lungs than he’d like, but it’s fine.

He’s fine. He’ll be fine.

Then Yu meets  _him_. He watches Minato Arisato talk to his other self, and then proceed to introduce himself and the rest of SEES to their new allies. And then finally, finally, Minato Arisato turns to him.

It’s like being struck by lightning. Feelings he can’t explain blossom in Yu’s chest. He takes the hand Minato offers and stares into gray eyes. In an instant he can tell that Minato feels the spark too.

The next second he’s on the floor surrounded by blood and petals.

Spots dance across Yu’s vision, and he can hear the indistinct chatter of everyone else in the theater.

“Fuck.” Yu says between shaky breaths. Even without being able to make out the words, he knows what’s being said. Chie is getting everyone to give him space, Kanji and Rise are freaking out and Yukiko is trying to calm them down, Teddie’s confused, Yosuke is hurt he didn’t say anything, Naoto is asking,  _yelling_ “who is it,  _who is it_ ” and this is exactly why Yu didn’t tell them because he doesn’t know.

Once Yu gets a sliver of breath, he takes it. He’s up and moving away from the group before anyone can stop him.

Yu locks himself in a bathroom stall to be alone. Softly, someone knocks on the door.

“Yu?” Minato says.

Yu coughs. “S-sorry. That was a pretty bad first meeting.”

Minato is silent before he whispers, “I don’t think that was our first meeting.”

Yu chuckles weakly. “I don’t think so either.”

While he’d been lying there on the floor it’s like the floodgates have opened. Memories of moments by themselves in classrooms, of the rush of fighting Margaret by his side, of a promise fill his head and tears well up in his eyes.

“Is it me?” Minato asks.

“Of course it’s you.”

“That’s good.” Minato says. “I mean, it isn’t, I can’t believe you didn’t tell your team. Even with your promise you couldn’t have known we’d end up here…”

Yu’s chest tightens. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I love you. I love you, Yu Narukami.”

The tears are falling freely now.

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please chek out my[ Tumblr!](https://yusuke-of-valla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
